Como hemos cambiado
by Deraka
Summary: Tras largo tiempo sin saber nada el uno del otro, los caminos de ambos se cruzan de nuevo. Sentimientos antes olvidados afloran de nuevo... y aunque a primera vista parecen dos personas diferentes los dos saben que en el fondo tampoco han cambiado tanto.


**Nota importante**_Dado que de un tiempo a esta parte fanfiction viene haciendo lo que le da la real gana en cuanto a publicación. Los errores que puedan aparecer (y seguro, desgraciadamente, aparecerán) del tipo de texto (guiones, signos de interrogación y exclamación, emotíconos cursivas etc.) a lo largo del fic NO son culpa mía sino de la página. En caso de que quisieseis leer el fic íntegro y sin fallos sólo tenéis que indicarlo en el review y yo os lo mandaré por mail (pero, por favor acordaos de poner vuestro mail, porque no es la primera vez que alguien me pide que le agregue o algo y no me deja ni una mísera dirección). Lamento las molestias que pueda causar. _

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Cómo hemos cambiado:**

_By_: Deraka

Un muchacho alto y espigado de ancha espalda y pelo naranja caminaba por la calle, cada vez más desierta, en dirección a su casa hasta que oyó una voz a sus espaldas que lo llamaba.

-Ara?... ¿Kurosaki-kun?

Su ceja derecha se arqueó en señal de extrañeza mientras se giraba para ver a su interlocutor extrañado por el uso que había hecho de su nombre. Generalmente sólo había una persona que lo llamase así y con ese tono ¿infantil, ¿inocente? La carita dulce de una excompañera de clase apareció fugazmente en su memoria para desaparecer igual de rápido. Al girarse por completo la vio, una chica se acercaba saludándole cordialmente con una sonrisa. Ichigo parpadeó varias veces… ¡no podía ser!...

Uh… ¿podía ser?

-¿¡I-Inoue?

-¡Haaai!- la sonrisa de la chica se hizo más pronunciada al verse reconocida, los ojos color café de muchacho se ensancharon en señal de sorpresa ¡no podía creerlo! ¿Esa era Inoue, ¿Cuánto podía llegar a cambiar una persona en tan poco tiempo….?

Su antaño larguísima melena castaña apenas llegaba ahora un poco más allá de los hombros y se encontraba recogida con una diadema de color rosa, adornada con sus sempiternas pinzas de flores, regalo de su difunto hermano. A pesar de lo aparentemente infantil que podía resultar su ropa (un vestido vaquero de color blanco con unas playeras a juego) el modo de llevarlo de la chica le concedía un aire adulto y más sobrio que años atrás, había crecido un par de centímetros por lo que el tamaño de sus pechos se veía ahora más disimulado. Ichigo trató de fijarse en su cara para constatar definitivamente que se trataba de su excompañera del instituto, pero incluso ésta había cambiado: ahora era más alargada y las facciones infantiles de la chica habían adquirido un tinte más maduro y reposado. Lo único que había permanecido en ese largo tiempo eran sus enormes ojos grises llenos de vitalidad y alegría que lo miraban ahora intensamente, y esa eterna sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-¡Caramba! Estás muy…- de todos los piropos que se le ocurrieron en esa milésima de segundo decidió seleccionar el más apropiado para aquella que había sido su compañera- …cambiada.

-Gracias.- sonrió cordialmente- Tú también, aunque tu pelo sigue siendo único, si no fuera por él no te habría reconocido... ¡Oh! Pero has crecido muchísimo.-dijo a modo de queja- Y yo que pensaba que ahora sería menos bajita en comparación contigo.

-Bueno, tampoco está mal para el tiempo que ha pasado… ¿cuánto ha sido? Um... ¿un año quizás?- trató de calcular mentalmente.

-Yo diría que no nos vemos desde que nos graduamos… unos dos años y medio.

"¡¿¡Dos años y medio!" se repitió mentalmente anonadado "Con razón ha cambiado mucho". La miró de reojo algo cohibido, de repente no se sentía como al lado de la Inoue de siempre, era como si hubiese alguien suplantándola, una mala versión de la aniñada chica, era como si ésta hubiese… crecido. Crecido sin su consentimiento y sin que él hubiese estado presente en los cambios que se habían producido en ella. Ese hecho le dejó una extraña desazón, como el que se ha perdido la parte más divertida de una fiesta y llega cuando ya están recogiendo.

-¿Kurosaki-kun, ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó la chica mirándolo con preocupación.

-¿Eh? N-no, no… es solo que me choca un poco… dos años…

-Y medio.- corrigió la chica con una sonrisa.

-Er… sí, eso. Lo cierto es que como hasta ahora la mayoría de las veces me encuentro con Tatsuki en el camino de vuelta de la facultad y mantenía el contacto con Asano, Mizuiro y Chad no me he dado cuenta…- sonrió de una manera un poco boba mientras se rascaba la nuca a modo de disculpa.

-¿Y qué tal te van las cosas? Tatsuki-chan me ha contado los problemas que tuviste con tu padre para elegir la carrera.

-¡Agh! Ni lo menciones, solo de recordarlo me pongo enfermo. Ese viejo es demasiado duro de mollera como para tratar de entender que la medicina no es para mí.

-Quizás es porque quería que continuases con el negocio familiar.

-¡Bah! Eso se le da mejor a Yuzu, salvar vidas así no es lo mío.

-Pero Kurosaki-kun, tu salvaste muchas vidas.- apuntó la chica, su memoria vagando tiempo atrás a todo lo vivido en aquel lugar más allá de este mundo y conocido como Sociedad de Almas.

-Mmmm… puede que tengas razón pero, prefiero proteger a la gente antes de que les pase algo que requiera la medicina.

-¡Entiendo! Por eso quieres ser policía ne? ¡Eso está muy bien Kurosaki-kun!- contestó la chica emocionada.

-Bueno…- el chico no pudo evitar una sonrisa ante el comentario halagador de Orihime.- Estudiar criminología no significa que me meta a policía… Parece que estás muy bien informado sobre mi vida, Inoue.

-Ah.- un ligero rubor apareció en las mejillas de la chica.- ¿Te ha molestado?... yo siempre preguntaba a Tatsuki-chan como te iban las cosas…

-No he dicho eso.- se apresuró a negar- Es sólo que… me pareció… ¡bah! olvídalo.

No podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable, aún cuando ambos habían estado largo tiempo sin verse Inoue se había preocupado por como le iban las cosas a su amigo mientras que él apenas se había acordado de ella ¿qué clase de amigo haría eso? Y aún más después de las duras pruebas a las que tuvieron que enfrentarse juntos cuando entraron en la Sociedad de Almas. Juntos…

-Bueno… yo me voy por esta calle… me ha alegrado mucho encontrarte Kurosaki-kun.- la chica hizo amago de despedirse de una forma quizás demasiado repentina para gusto de Ichigo, ¡pero si apenas habían hablado cinco minutos, ¿Es que acaso le molestaba su presencia, ¿Se habría tomado a mal que se hubiese olvidado de ella en ese tiempo?

-¡Espera!- trató de buscar una excusa para permanecer más tiempo al lado de la chica.- ¿No vas muy cargada, ¿Necesitas que te eche una mano?.- dijo señalando las bolsas de la compra que portaba la chica.

-Pero ya es tarde… estarán esperándote para cenar…- su voz parecía insegura.

-Nah!- se apresuró a negar mientras tomaba la bolsa que tenía pinta de ser la más pesada con la intención de aligerar la carga de su amiga.- No te preocupes, no tardaré. Además tu casa no queda tan lejos.

-Ah, ¿no lo sabes? Me mudé hace tiempo.

-¿Qué, ¿Mudarte, ¿Dónde?- de nuevo la sorpresa se adivinaba en su voz, el chico de pelo anaranjado se preguntaba con que nueva sorpresa saltaría su amiga ahora, estaba claro que dos años (y medio) para ella _sí_ habían sido mucho tiempo.

-Aún así no está lejos. A un par de manzanas de aquí. Me mudé al empezar la universidad.

-Entiendo… ¿y que tal te va a ti Inoue? Según creo recordar querías estudiar pedagogía.

-Así es.- sonrió ella, e Ichigo no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio interiormente al menos sí había algo que sabía de la nueva vida de Inoue. – Y quería especializarme en estudios infantiles, siempre me han gustado los niños.

-Estoy seguro de que serás una excelente profesora…- tras este comentario, el chico vio como los pómulos de su compañera enrojecían descaradamente mientras bajaba la vista tímidamente.

-N…no... yo creo que no es para tanto… Kurosaki-kun. Yo no me creo tan buena.

-Jajaja… vamos, ¿con ese carácter tuyo tan animoso? – indirectamente Ichigo había vuelto a hacerle un cumplido de lo más dulce y la chica no tuvo más remedio que girar la cabeza para evitar que éste descubriese su colorado rostro. Afortunadamente la conversación se desvió rápidamente.

-¡Anda! Esta bolsa pesa un montón ¿son las compras de la semana? ¿Aún sigues cocinando esos platos tan… "peculiares"?- casi sin darse cuenta ni él mismo, Ichigo se sentía más curioso y hablador de lo normal, incluso se había olvidado de fruncir tanto el ceño. Miró a la chica que le sonrió de vuelta.

-Nah!.. ahora como cosas normales, Tatsuki-chan me obligó a ir a un cursillo de cocina hace tiempo.

-¡Pues hizo bien! No sé como podías estar tan sana con las cosas que comías.- bromeó él.

-Cierto, ahora entiendo el infierno que debió sufrir Ishida-kun cuando me empeñaba en hacerle el almuerzo.- ante la mención de Uryuu, el chico le dirigió una mirada incrédula. Estaban hablando de la cocina de Inoue, ¿qué pintaba Ishida en eso?

-¿Ishida, ¿Le hacías el almuerzo?- preguntó sin entender.

-Era lo mínimo que podía hacer como su novia.- le contestó simplemente, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo que ella se dijese novia del antaño Quincy.

Pero para Ichigo no era para nada normal. ¡¿Ishida, ¿¡Con Inoue!

-¿¡Vosotros dos erais novios!- no pudo evitar soltar quizás más escandalizado de lo que pretendía. Aquello sí que lo había sorprendido.

-Ara?... –ella lo miró como si pareciese increíble que no lo supiera.- Claro… ¿no te diste cuenta nunca?

-P-p-pero…

-Ishida-kun me pidió para salir poco después de que volviésemos de… bueno, ya sabes. Acepté su propuesta en la ceremonia de graduación y estuvimos… -calculó mentalmente- Unos ocho meses saliendo.

-¿¡Ocho meses?

-Sé que no fue mucho.- dijo como a modo de disculpa.

"¿¡Que no fue mucho? Yo nunca he durado tanto con una chica… ¿Y cómo es que Inoue?... ¡imposible!" el pelinaranja se veía cada vez más perdido, sintiendo como poco a poco la Orihime que conocía se difuminaba en esa nueva persona tan "normal" que tenía ante él.

-Cuando consiguió la beca para ir a estudiar al extranjero decidimos dejarlo.-continuó explicando sin perder su sonrisa, pero quizás ésta se había vuelto algo más nostálgica y tristona.- Además yo nunca sentí por él mucho más que una fuerte amistad; creo que lo mejor para ambos fue dejarlo… además yo… ah, déjalo.- La chica se mordió los labios antes de decir lo último que estaba pensando "además yo… aún pensaba en ti, Kurosaki-kun".

-¿Te ha molestado que sacase el tema?- preguntó el chico algo inseguro.

-¡No, ¡No! Para nada- se apresuró a negar. – No tiene importancia… ah! Ya hemos llegado: esta es mi nueva casa.

-Vaya… es muy bonita. Tu ventana es aquella de las macetas con geranios ¿no?

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?-preguntó sorprendida.

-Recuerdo que siempre te han gustado esas flores.- contestó sin darle importancia. –Bueno, entonces el paseo termina aquí.

-Eso parece.- sonrió- Muchas gracias por acompañarme.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer.- Ichigo no podía creerse que fuese él mismo el que estuviese hablando. Jamás se había sentido tan caballerosos y atento por nadie y ahora al encontrarse con una antigua compañera sentía la necesidad de mostrarse como un "buen chico" ante ella. ¿Acaso buscaba su consideración, qué tontería.

Le pasó la bolsa a la chica y en el proceso sus manos se rozaron levemente, el chico sintió entonces un extraño escalofrío recorrerle al notar ese contacto aterciopelado en su mano, le traía viejos recuerdos…

-Hasta luego entonces, Kurosaki-kun… - la chica se dirigió hacia el portal de su casa pretendiendo dar por terminada la conversación, pero Kurosaki se había dado cuenta de algo, y no estaba dispuesto a que eso terminase ahí.

-¡Inoue!- la llamó antes de haber pensado qué le iba a decir.

-¿Sí?- la chica se dio la vuelta rápidamente, parecía que estuviese esperando las palabras que la retuvieran un ratito más al lado del chico.

-Um… bueno… acabo de darme cuenta de que… como te has mudado y eso…- se rascó la nuca y desvió un poco la mirada, cohibido.- No tengo tu nuevo número de teléfono.

Orihime parpadeó varias veces incrédula.

-¿Mi… número?

-Hai…- ¡maldita sea! ¡Qué vergonzoso resultaba todo eso. Podría habérselo pedido a Tatsuki y ahorrarse el mal trago pero… ¿Cómo le explicaba luego que lo había conseguido sin habérselo pedido a ella?

-¿Y para qué quieres mi número?- dijo adoptando una expresión y tono infantiles que le hizo recordar irremediablemente el pasado.

-¡Baka!- le reprendió notando un leve rubor en los pómulos- ¿¡Para qué demonios voy a querer tu teléfono sino es para llamarte! Pensé que sería buena idea quedar un día para hablar sobre viejos tiempos… no sé. ¿Tan difícil es de entender?

-Ah… sumimasen.- la chica comenzó a hurgar en su bolso.- Creo que tenía un boli para apuntar... espera... un boli… bolígrafo…

Por un momento Ichigo tuvo un flash, y toda la madurez que le había impuesto Inoue en un principio se esfumó al verla tan desesperada debatiéndose entre el bolso, las bolsas de la compra y los nervios, llamando al bolígrafo para que saliera de donde se hubiese escondido. Y entonces por primera vez desde que se había encontrado con ella, Ichigo dejó de sentirse incómodo: la reacción de la chica era propia de sus años de instituto. Era auténticamente Orihime la que tenía delante de sus ojos, sus gestos y sus maneras la delataban, su dulzura e inocencia no habían cambiado en absoluto. Aquello siempre permanecería por muchos años que pasasen.

-Inoue siempre será Inoue…- se dijo en voz baja el chico.

-Ahhhh!- el repentino grito que pegó la chica le hizo dar un bote.

-¿¡Qué pasa!- preguntó temeroso de que hubiese oído ese último comentario.

-Jejeje… bolígrafo-san… ¡te encontré!- Orihime, adoptando una pose victoriosa. le plantó delante de sus narices al chico un bolígrafo adornado con dibujos de ositos.

-Vale, vale... tampoco hace falta que montes una fiesta por un boli.- dijo tratando de sonar serio y conteniendo una sonrisa.

-Ah no?- preguntó la chica ladeando la cabeza. El chico disfrutaba cada vez más de la situación, ahora sí sabía que aquella era Inoue. Se sentía como en los viejos tiempos, sólo que más emocionado.

-Bien... ¿Y tienes algo para apuntar?

-¿Algo para apuntar?- repitió la chica del mismo modo inocente.

-Sí mujer, una libreta, un papel ¡algo!

-Ahh! Ya voy, espera…

Antes de que la despistada chica se dispusiese a buscar a "libreta-san" entre las profundidades de su bolso decidió solucionarlo pasando del papel.

-Es igual… me lo escribiré en la mano.

-Uh?.. como quieras…- Orihime le dirigió una mirada tímida antes de ponerse a dictarle su número. Cuando terminó, el chico le tendió el bolígrafo.

-Gracias.

-Um… de nada…

-Pasa algo?

-Eh? Es que… bueno… yo tampoco tengo tu número de teléfono Kurosaki-kun.- dijo mirando al suelo como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo, tratando de que no se le notase el rubor.

-¿Ah no? -preguntó extrañado- Eso está muy mal, ahora te lo doy.

-Ah gracias, lo apuntaré en la mano también.

-Mmm… mejor déjame a mí.

Dicho esto, y casi sin poder creérselo él mismo, Ichigo tomó la mano de una sorprendida y ruborizada Orihime y haciendo que le mostrase la palma escribió su número. Cuando terminó le devolvió el bolígrafo con una sonrisa y soltó su mano.

-Ah… gracias…

-A ti… bueno creo que ahora sí debo irme o tendré que aguantar al viejo cabreado de nuevo.

-Perdón si te hice perder el tiempo, Kurosaki-kun.

-Para nada…- negó éste de buen humor.- Y ya está bien de llamarme Kurosaki-kun ¿no? Ya no somos críos de instituto.

-Ahhh... sumimasen Kurosaki-kun... digo… Ichigo-kun.- la chica enrojeció de nuevo tan solo con oírse decir a sí misma el nombre de su amigo con tanta familiaridad. Este no pudo evitar un suspiro y una sonrisa de diversión al ver a Inoue trabucarse.

-Hasta luego, espero que no tengan que pasar dos años y medio para volver a saber de ti.

-No… -sonrió ella diciéndole adiós con la mano que tenía escrita- Ahora no pasará.

-Me alegro.- poco a poco el chico se fue alejando mientras su compañera entraba en su casa sin poder ocultar la enorme y hermosa sonrisa que había aparecido en su rostro. Por su parte, Ichigo caminó pensativo durante un rato hasta que decidió sacar una mano de sus bolsillos y miró el número que acababa de apuntar. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa cruzase su rostro.

-Definitivamente Orihime… no ha cambiado nada.

**OWARI**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**NA**:

¡Mi segundo fic de Bleach! O. ¿Qué os ha parecido?

Me apetecía hacer madurar un poquito a Inoue y de paso quitarle a Ichigo el empanamiento mental que suele tener en cuanto a relaciones amorosas, pero me da que no conseguí ninguna de las dos cosas: a mitad de fic me di cuenta de que si hacía madurar a Orihime sería como sacarle su natura, y en cuanto a Ichigo… algo espabiló pero no se le pueden pedir peras al olmo XDDD. A pesar de que en principio no me gustó el resultado en general he terminado por cogerle cariño al fic . Me gusta la pareja de IchiHime… pero sigo prefiriendo el IshiHime (ya colé algo por el fic) y el IchiRuki.

En cuanto a narrativa y diálogos, creo q me quedó un poco flojo, pero iba bastante apurada de tiempo (odio escribir cuando me ponen limites TT, me bloqueo totalmente). De todas formas como dirías Shin-chan "es lo que hay" XDDDDD.

Espero vuestra opiniones en forma de review.

Bye bye-nanodaaaaa.

Deraka.

7-Junio- 2005

19: 11 pm

Revisado el día 6 de Julio del 2005

19: 49 pm (ostrás, que calibrado, y no fue intencionado XDD)


End file.
